1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio players. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audio player adapted to analyze audio data and adjust output according to the analysis.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most music players provide the capability to manually adjust the sound settings (for example, equalizer settings) that affect music playback. Many users will almost never change the sound settings because of a lack of convenience in the manner in which to adjust the sound settings. Additionally, once set, the listener rarely will re-program the sound settings as long as a similar type of music is being played back. Music players are, however, increasingly supporting the random playback of music, through functionality including, for example, song or track shuffle playback, play lists, music streaming and user-defined radio stations. This provides for much more frequent playback of dissimilar types of music during the time when a user is listening to music. This requires the user to re-program the sound settings more frequently in order to properly fit the type of music being played. For many listeners, frequently adjusting the sound settings can become annoying and degrades the overall music listening experience. Other listeners will simply stop adjusting the sound settings which also degrades the overall music listening experience.